Ideas Once More on a Whim
Ideas that pop up every once in a while. Some of them are totally world breaking, some are simply nonsensical, and some are....remotely possible. ---- I'm in love with you, but our parents are getting married/We're legally siblings SERIOUSLY, WHY HAS THIS NOT BEEN ROLEPLAYED? I'M TALKING FULL ON AWKWARD. Hello, step-siblings? Hell, maybe even one of the Schonewise/Mitchell-Anderson siblings doing this. Adoptive falling in love with one of the septuplets? LIKE COME ON GUYS. I'm gay, you're not, we're both crushing on the same person- and said person is straight Best friends falling for the same person, but the same person said is straight and shows only interest to one of them. The gay friend is in the closet and had been planning to come out to their best friend, but now they can't. I don't know, it sounds cliche, but that would be heartbreaking af. THIS COULD ALSO GO THE WHOLE OTHER DIRECTION AND THE CRUSH GOES FOR THE GAY ONE. AND HEY LET'S THROW IN AN ENTIRE TWIST AND THE ONE THEY'RE CRUSHING ON GOES FOR THE GAY ONE /BUT/ USES THEM TO GET CLOSER TO THEIR BEST FRIEND, CHEATS ON THEM AND DUMPS THEM AND STARTS DATING THE STRAIGHT ONE. DRAMA PLS. I'm tired of you using me as a rebound one night stand again and again. I'm tired of you getting hurt, because I platonically love you and can't stand seeing you like this anymore I keep repeating platonically here so nobody gets the wrong idea. Two friends. One of them keeps getting into relationships and getting hurt repeatedly. Every time they're hurt they go to their truly platonic (maybe asexual? Just to prove what lengths they go to to platonically care for their best friend) and they have a (maybe drunken?) one night stand. One day the best friend gets sick of this cycle and confronts their friend about it. Why can't you understand that no matter how hard I try I /can't/ fall in love with you? The whole aromantic (and asexual) thing interests me, so I came up with this. Classic somebody falls for the ace and they /can't/ fall in love with the person who is so obviously head over heels for them and has been for a long time. Scars weave a unique tale for every person. Sometimes they can reunite things. Something that obviously involves scars. Two kids/people once got hit by the same lightning bolt- and survived to tell so. Maybe childhood best friends? and one moves away. have the same Lichtenberg scars on opposite shoulders. They grow up, both of them have like new identities or something but their scars stay. *TDK & TBP involvement, they're about to kill each other but recognize the effing scar bc during the duel a really really strong finite incantatem destroyed the glamors on the scars. or *One of them has lost their memory completely EXCEPT for the whole lightning bolt memory, and has been recently released from rehab (they forgot how to speak). or *Other crap i cba to think of more Parents are hardcore enemies, and so are their kids...or is it? Classic parents-hate-each-other back story, children taught to do the same. But their kids keep accidentally and unintentionally saving each other's lives and fate puts them in for twists and turns nobody had ever seen coming. When the meaning of platonic is stretched beyond limit, when the coin falls perfectly on its side, when life and death are not the last borders they are to cross... And when trust is the only thing that will keep them together and at the same time apart. Category:DARP Ideas